Zach's got himself a sex buddy
by goode to meet you
Summary: Zach has cammie tied down, and ready to beg for what she wants (warning lemon)


Zach sat on the floor of Cammie's bedroom. She was doing an over-the-summer assignment, while he played with her hair. Cammie's mother had agreed that Zach could stay over the summer while she went on a mission for a few weeks. Cammie looked up suddenly when he stood up. "Hey I want to show you something" Zach grabbed her hand ad led her through the mansion to one of her favorite passage ways. Usually Cammie would press the brick inwards to get to the passage way, but Zach pulled it out, than twisted it to the left. A door opened up and Zach and she walked inside. At first all she could see was darkness then she saw the light at the end of the corridor suddenly Zach whipped around and planted a napotine patch on her arm. The last thing she remembered was Zach tugging on her skirt.

Cammie awoke feeling dizzy and confused, she tried to pull her arms to her side, only to find that they were binded to something, it seemed that her legs were restrained as well. Cammie starting shivering and kept wondering why it was so cold, but as she became more conscious she realized that she was only in her bra and panties; what was even worse was that she had happened to be wearing the ones that Macey had bought at Victoria's Secret. She blinked a couple of times until she was fully awake. Cammie had been tied spread eagle to a king size bed. Only one person could be cocky enough to do this to her. "Zach let me go" She said to the room, since she couldn't raise her head above three inches.

"Well why would I do that Gallagher girl" Cammie was speechless because Zach was almost naked except for his boxers; he slinked up to the bed and kissed her on the forehead traveling lower until he reached her entrance. "Hmm, this won't due; I like a girl that can beg. You can do that right Cammie?" He said while fingering her clit. She let out a low moan but refused to give Zach the satisfactory of letting him know that he was really turning her on. "Well I guess you chose the hard path" He grabbed a small vile with red liquid in it. Cammie recognized it immediately. Liz had made a lust potion, but it was only a prototype, and could make you become a sex slave, and Cammie realized was probably what Zach wanted. "You wouldn't do that to me? Would you Zachy?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

He came up close to her ear and whispered "I think we both know that I would" She felt her shoulder tense up. "Now open wide" He said with that annoying, but oh-so-sexy smirk. She shook her head. Zach leaned down and started to gently kiss her, Cammie pressed into his smooth lips as he ran his tongue along her lips. It was a split second that her mouth had been open, but it had been enough for Zach to slip a drop of the potion into her mouth. Suddenly her thoughts became fuzzy; instead of thinking 'this is so wrong' she started thinking 'this is so right' Cammie wanted Zach in the bed with her, right now. "Zach please come here" she whined "What was that is Cammie asking for me to fuck her?" Part of her felt so ashamed, but then she wanted him so badly. "Yes"

"I can't hear you" He sang "Zach come here, now. I need you, you have to put your dick inside me! You have to!" She yelled, later on she realized it was a good thing that no one was here, because they wouldn't hear her yells of pleasure. Zach slipped of her panties and started to assault her clit with his tongue, back and forth, and nibbling once in a while. She bit her tongue in pleasure as her bit down, hard. (Note to self: A controlling Zach is a sexy one) He slowly put his dick inside of Cammie, showing true concern since this was her first time. Cammie, not being in the right mind, nodded eagerly. He broke through her barrier and pounded her. Cammie's yells of pain were quickly replaced with a cry of pleasure.

Zach used one hand to rub her clit, and the other kneaded her delicious C size breasts, while taking the time to suck on one, making it harden to a peak. Cammie finally cummed inside of Zach giving him great pleasure, and Cammie's body felt so goode as she orgasmed. Their breathing slowed as Zach pulled out of her. "I want to try something" Cammie said. Zach undid her binds as she gave him a blow job. While she sucked and licked Zach ran his hands through her hair, and inserted one finger into her wet folds. As they pleasured each other, he added two more fingers, running them along her g spot, to tease her. Finally he had four fingers in her and Zach had cummed in her mouth, while Cammie swallowed it all. It tasted like sugar. They both fell asleep sweaty and feeling great.


End file.
